Hold Me
by gilcrust
Summary: Rose and Dimtri after the battle in the caves
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.

Dimitri gone forever this couldn't be right it just couldn't be. I needed him he wouldn't leave me. Maybe if I had been more alert he wouldn't be dead or strigoi. Did it really matter which either way he would never be the same again and it was all my fault. If he was a strigoi I would have to kill him but could I really kill him as in my stake through his heart, I just have to I thought leaving my room for the first time since I got the news about Dimitri. I look like shit I thought seeing myself in one of the mirrors in the hallway. I didn't want to be here anymore, I didn't want to be anywhere but in Dimitri's arms. I wanted him to hold me, I needed him to hold me. Lissa wanted me to talk to her and tell her what I should have a long time ago but I couldn't talk to anyone. I just need to hear his voice I thought dialing his number again.

"You've reached Dimitri's phone I'm not in right now but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you soon", the machine cut off his beautiful voice with a beep.

"I just needed to hear you once", I whispered, "I can let you go now", I sighed ending the message I knew he would never get. But sitting around here moping wasn't doing anyone any good so I started walking. I needed to plan but to plan I needed to think and to think I need to sleep and to sleep I needed ….heavy medication I scoffed inwardly.

"Rose Hathaway to the commons", said a voice over the loud speaker. Please don't let me be in trouble, not today. I took my damn good time walking to the front of the campus after all what could be waiting there that I wanted, nothing. DIMITRI, he couldn't be real and yet he was standing next to my mother looking as good as ever despite the scrapes and bruises that covered his skin.

I looked at my mother again a knowing smile playing at her lips, "you could have told me", she said in a stern voice.

"Roza", he said holding his arms out toward me. This wasn't the sort of thing he usually allowed, public displays were simply out of the question but none of that mattered now I was 18, we had a plan, so maybe we could finally be happy now that the universe has had it's fun with us. I didn't realize I was crying until I threw myself into his arms I was sobbing all too loudly despite my attempts to control myself. There were too many emotions to handle at once, love, longing, anger, sadness, happiness. "Everything will be ok now. I'm here and I love you I will never let anything hurt you, ever", he breathed into my hair. He pulled back to touch his lips to mine softly I didn't kiss back partly because I was still in shock and partly because I hadn't yet forgiven him for almost making me live without him. "You're mad at me?", he chuckled still holding me tightly to him. I nodded slowly. "Well then let me take you back to the cabin, I'm sure I can find some way to make it up to you", he purred.

"Ok", I sighed letting him free from my death grip he smiled and took my hand in his leading me to our secret get away.

"Hold me", I sobbed once we were alone. He pulled me to him at once.

"Are you going to make it", he laughed taking my face between his hands.

"I look that bad, huh?", I said trying to collect myself.

"No you look as beautiful as ever just a little pale", he replied, "Are you cold?"

"Not anymore", I smiled leaning forward to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine tangled in his hair.

"I love you", he murmured letting his hands slip under my shirt to massage the small of my back.

"Hmm", I moaned into his mouth. Then his hands made their way to my stomach eventually finding my breasts and kneading them softly through my bra.

"How I've missed you", he whispered on to my swollen lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth again exploring. Then he lifted my shirt over my head, the bra followed soon after. "May I?" he asked lowering his head till it was level with my chest.

"Like you even have to ask", I giggled. He just shrugged taking one of my sensitive buds into his mouth. "Oh", I said pulling his head closer to me. I felt a breath of cool air shoot across my chest, I think he's laughing. The thought made me laugh it was childish really but I didn't care because this was the one place when no one would judge me, the one time when nothing was embarrassing because we were two halves of a whole. We belonged together forever and always.

"Is something funny, sweetheart", he asked crawling up my body until his arms were on either side of my head. I bit my lip and shook my head; I slid my hands under his shirt letting my fingers trace every muscle on his chest. When I finally decided I'd had enough I brought the shirt over his head.

"Take it off", I nearly yelled, "All of it", I growled. Maybe I was a bit controlling but I needed him everywhere no more games I thought removing my pants and underwear at the same time.

"Feisty, I like it", he said removing his pants and boxer, letting them pool at his ankles.

"You're beautiful", I said taking in the sight of him.

"Well I suppose you're not so bad yourself", he smirked licking his lips. He crawled back on top of me kissing down my neck, over my collar bone, then back up. He let his hands slide over the side of my body, I arched toward him.

"Please, stop", that was all I managed in my current state of euphoria but he knew what I meant. He looked down at me with so much love in his eyes as he slid into me. I let my eyes roll to the back of my head it was perfect, he was perfect. I thought as he thrust into me again and again. The coil in my stomach stared to tighten; I moved my hips up to meet his. My head was thrashing around on the pillow beneath me. "Dimitri I ugh, mmm, ahhh, oh god", I whimpered trying to form a complete sentence.

"I know Baby", he replied suckling at the spot right behind my ear.

"Harder", I pleaded in barely a whisper ok fine maybe I was a little embarrassed making such a demand since I was lucky he wanted to be with me at all.

"Good, tell me what you want, don't ever be afraid to tell me", he muttered catching my bottom lip with his. He thrust into me harder that before.

"I'm close", I whined as he picked up pace again I crawled at his back for some kind of leverage but there was none to be found so I sighed loudly and gave myself over to the pleasure he was giving me. I felt myself clamped down around him. "Dimitri", I screamed over and over.

"Rose", he said finally giving into his own pleasure. When he was finished he rolled to the side pulling me onto his chest. "I love you", he whispered stroking my hair.

"Love you", I breathed falling asleep in his arms.


	2. There's what on your where

"Dimitri", I exclaimed throwing my arms around him.

"Hey Baby, what are you reading?", he asked sweetly sliding his arms around my waist.

"What are these strawberries doing on my nipples when I need them to make fruit salad", I replied casually.

"There's strawberries on your nipples?", he repeated lifting my shirt and bra to see for himself.

"Stop it, that's the name of the book silly", I said swatting his hands away.

"Humph, too bad", he sighed kissing my forehead.

"Maybe next time comrade", I smiled.

"So when you say next time when exactly do you mean", he smirked mischievously.

"Patience is a virtue", I teased. He sighed when my lips touched his for a brief second before pulling way.

"Hmm, I love you", he breathed.

"Love you", maybe I will get some strawberries for my nipples I thought giggling softly.

"Something funny", he asked lifting my chin so I met his gaze.

"Nothing, nothing at all", I grinned. He just laughed and walked away to change for the ceremony. Great more needles I thought going to change myself. After the ceremony was over and my new marks were securely bandaged Dimitri grabbed me around the waist and stole me from the sea of people. Once we were alone in the cabin I got an uneasy feeling I was angry severely pissed but wait, no I wasn't I was sad devastatingly so I started balling my eyes out.

"What's wrong Roza", he asked genuinely concerned holding me tightly against his body.

"I don't know", I sobbed into his chest. Why was I sad I had nothing to be sad about I was so happy, then it hit me these weren't my emotions. Lissa was using. "Lissa", I said addressing his old question.

"You don't really feel this was", he crooned into my hair. "You aren't sad please don't cry everything's ok", he murmured rocking me gently.

"I need you", I choked out in between sobs.

"I'm gonna make it go away", he whispered back lifting me from the ground and placing his hands under by butt to hold me. I leaned forward to kiss him, I could taste my tears on his lips but I didn't care. My fingers tangled in his hair as his tongue fought with mine for dominance. Then all the sudden like being woke from a nightmare the feeling was over powered by something much more potent, love, this was real I thought relaxing slightly as my tears began to slow. I heard Dimitri let out a sigh of relief. "That's better", he smiled tugging at my bottom lip with his teeth.

"That feels nice", I purred.

"So about those strawberries", he said eagerly.

"What about them?", I asked. He took me over to the bed and set me down. I heard him rummaging around in the refrigerator. He entered with a can of whipped cream and carton of fresh strawberries. "I don't think I said anything about whipped cream", I laughed.

"Oh come on Rose live a little", he mused walking over and setting the items on the bed next to me.

"You're telling me to live a little?" I repeated skeptically.

"Well there's a first time of everything isn't there", he smirked putting a hand under my neck to support me as he lied me back on the bed. I lifted my arms over my head and allowed him to remove my shirt. There was no point in fighting him be was stronger and besides I wanted it. He lifted my back slightly off the bed to undo the clasp on my bra he kissed me shoulder and then bit it playfully as he chucked the bra to the floor. He shook the can for a moment before opening the cap and pointing the nozzle at my left breast.

"Ahhh, that's freezing", I yelled squirming away from him. He held me securely to the bed for a moment. "Let me go", I said struggling against him.

"Are you going to be a good girl and stop moving", he asked never releasing his grip on me. I nodded and when he was finally sure I wouldn't move he let me go. He smiled and grabbed the can again it was still cold but I had gotten used to it. Once both my boobs were covered with whipped cream Dimitri took the two biggest strawberries and plopped them on top of my nipples. "Delicious", he cooed sitting back to admire his work.

"Great you're happy with your work now can I wash this off", I asked slightly annoyed.

"Don't move", he growled leaning his face forward towards my chest. I felt his cold breath across my stomach and neck. Then he lowered his head to my chest and licked the outside circle of cream he'd placed on me, he repeated the process until only the strawberries were left. Then finally he took the strawberries off one after the other letting his teeth lightly graze my nipples.

"Oh", I yelped.

"Mmmm, did you enjoy that?" he asked.

"Yes", I giggled. He positioned himself over me and slid inside me after removing the rest of our clothes. After finding our release I laid with my hair splayed across his chest.

"I was thinking about us and, I'd like you to meet my family", Dimitri said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I would love that", I smiled looking up at him throw my long lashes.

"Good because I've already got plane tickets", he admitted. We laughed together for a moment before I heard him start to snore. The sound made me chuckle.

"I love you", I whispered kissing his eyelids before letting sleep take me.


	3. Oh Christian, Oh Lissa

It's quiet, too quiet I thought as we all ran towards the entrance of the cave. I was running next to my mother. Dimitri followed a few feet behind us be he wasn't close enough, still out of my reach. Then all the sudden there was a noise, a scuffle behind me and then a grunt. I turned to face them, the blonde strigoi and Dimitri. The blonde had taken a chunk out of his neck and he was bleeding profusely. I wanted to go back for him, I needed to so why didn't I? Why did I just walk away and leave him to die, why, why, why? I shot up from the bed in a cold sweat and looked at the alarm clock 2:00 great I thought laying back down to face Dimitri. I hadn't woken him which was a good thing but the smaller more selfish part of me wishes I had. I need him to look at me, anything just to prove that it was all just some terrible nightmare. I stared at him for a long time, his eyes were closed and his breathing slow and deep and I knew right then that I couldn't wake him. So I gently stole his hand from the bed and wound it around me as I slid in next to him. I let my body shape itself perfectly to his knowing we fit together like a puzzle. A single tear escaped my eyes, then another until there was so many I lost count. My body shook lightly against him but I didn't make a sound, these were my demons, my mistakes and I wouldn't make him pay for them I thought determine to find sleep again.

"Rose?" he muttered leaning up on his elbow to look at me. I guess I looked worse than I thought. "Roza speak to me what's wrong?", he demanded taking my face between his hands.

"Nothing's wrong just a bad dream", I said attempting a smile.

"Do you thing you're a good actor or do you just think I'm an idiot?", he scoffed gathering my in his lap.

"I don't think you're and idiot it's just that I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for not going back for you. You don't you hate me, you should", I asked pulling myself closer to him.

"I would never be mad at you for saving yourself, I can't even begin to imagine a world where you don't exist my beautiful Roza", he breathed kissing my forehead.

"I'm just glad you still want to be with me. I don't think I'll ever really know how to live with out you", I sobbed.

"I always want you", he smiled into my hair pressing his lips to my scalp. Soon after that we laid back down with his arms wound around me. He whispered sweet nothings to me until I was asleep.

"Oh yes", Christian yelled kissing me again.

"Yes, yes, yes", I screamed clawing at his back. "Mmm I'm close", I whimpered.

"That's it Baby, cum for me, scream my name", he demanded kissing urgently down my neck.

"Christian", I howled in ecstasy.

"I love you Liss", he said finding his own release. Then someone was shaking.

"Rose, Rose", repeated the voice that was defiantly not Christian. Ew Christian.

"Dimitri?" I said still groggy from sleep.

"Hey is there something you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

"Not really, I was in Lissa's head and", he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. "What was that for?" I wondered.

"I just thought you had a thing for Christian for a second", he laughed at his own stupidity.

"Gross", I said playfully slapping his shoulder. "You don't ever have to be jealous of anyone, you're the only one I want", I finished kissing him for a long moment.

"Explain that to some of the boys here", he replied trying to keep it light but I could tell deep down it bothered him.

"I try", I sighed kissing him again lightly and pulling away.

"Where do you think you're going", he asked climbing on top of me.

"No where", I smiled up at him. "Hmm, you feel so good", I breathed as he slid into me. "Oh Christian", I teased lacing my fingers in his hair.

"Oh _**Lissa**_", he chuckled back pulling me closer.


	4. I'm in charge

I know I haven't undated in forever I'm so so sorry. Oh and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I'm way to lazy to proof read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Are we almost there yet?" I groaned moving impatiently in my seat. A plane ride is one thing but this drive is killing me.

"Soon, Rose, soon," he chuckled taking my hand in his.

"I can't wait to meet them," I said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"They're going to love you , I love you", he smiled kissing the top of my hand.

"Love you too," I sighed staring out the window.

Where am I , I looked around but I didn't know thins place. The bed that I was laying on was huge, but the room itself wasn't. I looked around again and saw a picture of Dimitri in near by frame. Dimitri, where the hell is he away I wondered walking towards the door.

"Dimka, Dimka I can't believe you're finally here", shouted a female voice all too loud for my liking.

"Shh", said a familiar voice, "Rose is sleeping."

I felt awkward just walking down the steps but I was not trying to stay in the hallway forever.

"Hello", Dimitri smiled greeting me.

"Hey", I replied my voice still hoarse from my nap.

"You're still tired", he chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck tenderly.

"Yeah jet lag", I laughed leaning into him.

"Well everyone this is my Roza", he beamed.

"Dimitri you weren't exaggeration she is stunning", his mother exclaimed walking over to hug me. "I've heard so much about you."

"It's all lies", I blurted out of habit usually when people talked about me it wasn't good things but I was different with Dimitri wasn't it?

"Oh all good things darling, isn't that right Mother?" Dimitri asked leading me toward the couch so we could sit down.

"Yes he told us about how you killed all those strigoi and all before even graduating", she smiled following suit and making herself comfortable.

"That's impressive", stated Sonya I'm not sure why but I sensed some sort of dislike coming form her.

"I guess so", I shrugged. "I have a great teacher."

Dimitri laughed kissing my cheek.

"You're a great student," he mused nuzzling my neck.

"Enough touchy felly let's eat", Viktoria said walking toward the dinning room table.

After dinner Dimitr told his family we would be retiring to our room for the night. I looked at him shocked for a moment.

"He told me all about your……situation", his Mother winked causing me to blush.

"I told her you're mine", he smiled leading me back to his bedroom.

"Hmm, yours I like that", I sighed laying on top of the covers fully clothed, there was no point in changing we both knew our clothes would be gone soon enough.

"So do you like my room?"

"It's very………homey." Dimitri left his sitting position and crawled up my body. "No", I smirked when he went to remove my shirt.

"What do you mean no", he demanded.

"I mean tonight I'm in charge", retorted pushing him back in the bed he put hands behind his head and watched me, waiting. "Good boy", I teased bringing my shirt over my head. He raised an eyebrow. Then I moved behind my back and unhooked my bra letting it fall onto him. Then I ran my hands over my breasts tugging my nipples and feeling them harden.

"It's so sexy when you bite your lip", he moaned loving the game I was playing with him. I moved to the button on my jeans popping it out and sliding down the zipper. That's when I realized Dimitri was still fully dressed.

"Well this just won't do", I whispered running my hands under his shirt and slipping it over his head. I continued to undress him until the only thing separating us was my tiny lace thong. "You've been very patient Baby, I think you deserve a reward", I purred guiding him hands to my underwear he hooked his thumbs under the sides and pulled them down. Once they joined the rest of our clothes on the floor he pulled me close.

"I love you so much my beautiful Roza", he murmured into my hair.

"I love you too", I breathed. I laid my forehead against his and looked dead into his eyes as I started to move above him.

"Oh God yes", he moaned softly his eyes never leaving mine as I continued to ride him.

"Don't ever let me go", I whimpered against his lips.

"Never", he promised pulling me closer so my nipples rubbed against him creating a delicious friction. Of all the times we had sex he was always on top and now that I was he seemed impossibly bigger. If his family weren't downstairs I would he screaming my love for him and the top of my lungs but in stead I used him mouth to muffle them and whispered then against his lips for only him to hear.


End file.
